1. Plastic ware is made of an organic polymer material and cannot withstand high temperature for a long time. Therefore, it is not suitable to steam or boil the plastic ware to perform high-temperature disinfection. After a long time of use, the material ages easily and releases substances harmful to human body. A plasticizer is added during manufacturing of the material. A plasticizer contains phthalates that have effects similar to those of artificial hormones. Phthalates are detrimental to fertility in males and causes precocious puberty in females, and long-term intake of large amounts of phthalates causes liver cancer. In addition, plastic ware has low transparency, and it is not easy to clean and observe plastic ware.
At present, glassware is mostly sodium-calcium glassware. Sodium-calcium glassware has poor chemical stability. Delamination occurs after a long time of use, and glass particles may be absorbed by human body to enter blood to form a thrombus. In addition, calcium glass has poor resistance to sudden heat and sudden cold, cannot be steamed or boiled for high-temperature disinfection, and cracks easily if hot water and cold water are alternately poured.
Stainless steel ware has high manufacturing costs, and thin rims of stainless steel ware make it uncomfortable to drink water. After being kept in stainless steel ware for a long time, water is tainted and tastes like metal.
2. According to the advantages and disadvantages of commercially available glassware materials, we've chosen a special glass material that has a low expansion rate, high-temperature resistance, high strength, high hardness, high transparency, and high chemical stability. G3.3 high borosilicate glass has a linear expansion coefficient of 3.3±0.1×10−6/K. The basic components of G3.3 high borosilicate glass are sodium oxide (Na2O), boron trioxide (B2O3), and silicon dioxide (SiO2). The glass has relatively high content of boron and relatively high content of silicon. The content of boron is 12.5% to 13.5%, and the content of silicon is 78% to 80%. Therefore, this type of glass is called high borosilicate glass, and is PYREX glass of borosilicate glass. The glass is acid-resistant, alkali-resistant, and water-resistant, and has excellent corrosion resistance performance, desirable thermal stability, desirable chemical stability, and desirable electrical performance. Therefore, the glass has characteristics such as chemical corrosion resistance, thermal shock resistance, desirable mechanical performance, and high-temperature resistance.
However, if high borosilicate glassware is accidentally broken, shards are scattered and difficult to clean. The shards may cause dangers such as cuts to children and elders.
Therefore, the problem that urgently needs to be resolved in the field of manufacturing processes for preventing shards from scattering is to manufacture glassware that has stable chemical performance and is high-temperature resistant, easy to clean, made of a high borosilicate material whose expansion coefficient is 3.3, and healthy and safe.